This project is principally a service oriented program to alleviate and/or control the abusive use of alcoholic beverages amongst the Miccosukee Tribe of Florida. The Miccosukee Indians inhabit a section of the Florida Everglades and live mostly in camps and villages scattered along the Tamiami Trial between Miami and Naples. This program, functioning under the sanction and approval of the Miccosukee Tribal Council, have five main goals: 1) Provide counseling to individuals and familes with emotional problems related to alcoholism. 2) Coordinate various medical, dental and social services for individuals or their families who are suffering from alcohol abuse. 3) Provide a link with the tribal community to help in the successful re-entry or persons who have been separated from the community by emotional problems. 4) Work independently and with other agencies and tribal programs in coordinating and developing programs in prevention and rehabilitation of persons with alcohol related problems. 5) Provide a link with programs offering in-service training related to the broad range of skills and knowledge involved in alcoholism for our own staff and the staffs of other tribal programs. In addition to providing services in these areas research is being conducted to clarify the parameters of alcohol abuse in this community and to evaluate the effectiveness of various intervention approaches.